Precious Love
by Cath4
Summary: (Sequel to An Unexpected Thing Called Love) the baby is born and Chloe and Lennon have some trouble. Riley is still looking for the right guy, Macy and Jake have some news, and so do Manny and Dani. PLZ R&R.
1. Justin

~*~I need help with this story. I can't think of anything to write. Especially with the Manuelo and Daniella story.Please e-mail me with suggestions. ~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was the first day of Riley and Chloe's sophomore year. Riley was really excited. For two reasons. Because she wanted to get a boyfriend, and because she wanted to make the basketball team.To most people it sounded wierd but she was totllay into basketball . Riley and Chloe were walking down the hall to their homeroom when somebody bumped into Riley from behind. She tripped and fell to the floor. She looked up and this really cute boy looked down at her.   
  
"I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Riley stood up and realized her right ankle hurt a lot. She thought it was probably just twisted. The mystery boy picked up her bookbag and handed it to her."Thanks."  
  
"No problem. I'm Justin, what's your name?"  
  
"Riley, I gotta go to class."  
  
"What homeroom are you in?"  
  
"Mr. Zarillo."  
  
"Oh, okay. Bye Riley."he flashed this amazing smile.  
  
"Bye Justin."  
  
Riley walked down the hall with Chloe again. "Thanks for introducing me Riles."  
  
"Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry Chloe. I completley forgot!"  
  
"So you do like him."  
  
"Yeah...Wait how did you know?"  
  
"You said you completley forgot I was there. You NEVER forget I'm there...unless you like a guy."  
  
"Oh well, yeah I like him a lot, but I only met him today, and we only talked for like three minutes."  
  
"That's all it takes. Besides he goes to school here. You'll get to know him."  
  
"Yeah, I guess but...." Riley trailed off as they walked into their homeroom. Justin was sitting in at one of the desks.   
  
"Hey Justin."Said Riley, sitting down next to him.   
  
"Oh, hey Riley. Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah, really. So why didn't you tell me we had the same homeroom?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise you I guess. I don't really know."  
  
"Oh." Riley heard Chloe cough a little so she quickly said, "Oh yeah, this is my sister Chloe."  
  
"Hey Chloe." said Justin.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You two look a lot alike."  
  
"That's because were twins."said Riley.  
  
"Identical?"  
  
"No, Fraternal. But we look a lot alike." said Chloe.  
  
"That's cool. Hey Riley do you wanna hang out after school? You can come to Chloe."  
  
"Um, well actually I wanted to try out for the basketball team and tryouts are this afternoon. But we can hang out after that."  
  
"Oh, I wish I could, but I have to watch my little brother and sister. My parents have a THING tonight."  
  
"Oh, okay, well maybe tommorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. How about at like, 4:30 okay?"  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
Just then class started so they couldn't talk anymore.It looked like one of Riley's goals for the scool year was already coming true.  
  
~*~ I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. My sister moved in from my dad's house so I've been really busy. Plus school started so, I'll try to update more often.~*~ 


	2. The twins

~*~I said I'd do it, so here it is. A new chapter/story of PRECIOUS LOVE~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was 3:00. School had just let out. Riley was on her way to her locker, to go home, so she could get ready to go out with Justin. I t wasn't really a date...Just hanging out. I was al ready to go. I was in the living room and I heard Chloe call me.  
  
"Riley?" she called.  
  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
  
"Could you watch Nikki?"  
  
"Chloe, I can't, I have a 'thing' with Justin."  
  
"Oh, that's right. Maybe Marisol could. Sorry."  
  
"No, that's okay. You forgot. Oh, I gotta go, bye Chlo."  
  
"Bye Riles."  
  
I met Justin at school. He had Basketball practice so after we met we went to his house. He went upstairs and changed while I sat down on his couch. His little brother and sister came. Well, I assumed they were his little brother and sister. They looked just like him.  
  
"Hello." The little girl said. "Are you Justin's girlfriend?"  
  
"Um, no. he's just my friend."  
  
"Oh," said the little boy. "He only asks girls he likes to come over to the house."  
  
"So," said the girl, "What's you're name? My name is Katie, and that's Brian. We're twins. Do have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"My name is Riley, and I have a twin sister named Chloe. How old are you guys?"  
  
"We're 10." Said Brian.  
  
Just then Justin walked in. "Katie, Brian. What are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're talking to Riley." Said Katie.  
  
"Well, go away." He said.  
  
"Okay" said Brian he whispered loudly, "She seems really nice, go for it."  
  
Justin raised his hand and Brian left running.  
  
"I am so sorry. The are always talking to my friends when I'm not around."  
  
"Hey, that's ok. I don't mind."  
  
"Okay, so what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I don't know. Ya got PS2?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Of course!"  
  
We played 3 games of Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 and then Justin's mom came home. So we went outside and played two games of basketball. I won once and then he won once. Then Larry came over. He lives right across the street from Justin. He asked if I needed a ride home. I said no, and then realized I had to get home. Justin, he's so sweet, drove me home. When we got home it was dark out, I got out and he did to. He walked over and I said thanks, and he leaned in and I got all worried, and he kissed me. It was the most wonderful thing that ever happened. I loved it.  
  
~*~ See, I updated, like I said. It just takes a little while.~*~ 


	3. Homeroom

~*~Okay I'll write more. Sry. I just can't think of anything for this story. It's hard. Oh, and my brother should proud of me. I'm putting his car in my story. Well, the car he has now. He'll be getting a different one soon. GUYS!~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Riley and Chloe walked down their driveway the next morning on their way to school. When they got to the very end, a red Chrysler Lebaron convertible (with a white top) pulled up to them. A guy looked out and said.  
  
"You guys want a ride to school?" It was Justin.  
  
"Um.?" Chloe looked at Riley.  
  
"Sure." Said Riley. Chloe crawled in back (You have NO idea how hard it is to get in that car with the top up.) and Riley sat up front.  
  
"So," said Justin, "What up?"  
  
"Not much." Said Chloe.  
  
"Yeah, oh, except that I made the first cut for the basketball team. So far so good."  
  
"Awesome." Said Justin.  
  
"Yeah, Riles is really good." Said Chloe.  
  
When they got to school Riley and Justin jumped out of the car, Chloe struggled to get out. They all walked in together and went to their lockers which were right next to each other. They heard the first bell ring and they grabbed there books and walked to homeroom, which they had together. During class Justin passed this note to Riley.  
  
Hey Riles. Want to come to my house after school and shoot some hoops? You can stay for dinner. We're having pasta.  
  
Justin  
  
Riley had told Justin that her favorite food was pasta. How could she decline? This was the guy she liked. She totally couldn't say no. But tonight she had to watch Nikki while Chloe and Lennon went out. So riley had to send this note back.  
  
Hey Just. Sry, I can't. I have to watch my niece tonight. Hey if you want to, you can come over and help. It might get boring, but oh well.  
  
Riley  
  
After Justin closed the note the bell rang and they were on their way to 2nd block.  
  
"Hey Riles." Said Justin running up to her.  
  
"hey why are you here? Your English class is in the other direction."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I can come over and help you watch your niece tonight."  
  
"okay cool."  
  
"Well.bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And they went their separate ways. 


	4. Nikki

~*~Sorry it took so long to update.But I'm back and hopefully more consistently. To GABBY: thanks for reviewing.Big bird was actually my step-sister and my sister. They didn't tell me until we were in my brothers car going to the mall. And w/ my brothers car.he was stupid and bought a new one.which is exactly his 5th. Thanks again for reviewing! ~*~Cathy~*~  
  
DING DONG! DING DONG!  
  
Riley ran to the door. It was Justin. "Hi Justin." Said Riley as they hugged.  
  
"Hey Riles.Where's the baby?" (A/N have you guys ever seen the episode of Boy Meets World where Shawn kept saying "Where's the baby?" It's so funny!)  
  
"She's in her playpen over there." Said Riley pointing. Justin walked over and looked at Nikki.  
  
"She's adorable! She's Lennon Kincaid's daughter?"  
  
"I know, hard to believe huh?"  
  
"Totally. So whatchya wanna do?"  
  
"Ummm.well Nikki's already had dinner," It was 7:00, "and she should fall asleep any minute. After she falls asleep we could watch a movie."  
  
"Okay, sure." That's what Riley liked about Justin. He was fine with everything. After Nikki fell asleep Riley put in 'Miss Congeniality'. One of Riley's favorite movies. When Eric pulled Gracie into the water Justin looked down at Riley. She looked back up and smiled. Then, they kissed. And they both loved it. They started making out on the couch.and Larry ran in.  
  
"Riley!" he yelled.  
  
"Larry! She said in a loud whisper, "Nikki is trying to sleep upstairs." Like clock work Nikki started crying. "See what you've done!" Riley started walking towards the stairs.  
  
"No, it's okay Riley," said Justin, "I'll get her."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Riley surprised.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled at her and kissed her, as Larry grunted. Then he walked upstairs and into the nursery.  
  
"Justin to the rescue!" Larry said disgusted.  
  
"What is your problem Larry? Justin is just being nice."  
  
"Ha, yeah, right."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean."  
  
"Riley, he's just using you."  
  
"What would you know? You deserted your daughter for Cammie! And.now, you to broke up again!"  
  
"Look, Riley, I was being a jerk.I know. And I tried to apologize.but this isn't about Nikki. It's about you and.Justin"  
  
"Whatever Larry, just get out of my house!"  
  
"You know I'm right." He said as he left.  
  
Just then Justin came down the stairs. "What was that all about?"  
  
"UGH! Larry thinks you're just using me."  
  
"Do you believe him?"  
  
"NO!" said Riley offended that he would even think that.  
  
"Good, because I would never do that to you. I love you to much." He sat on the couch.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I think I do."  
  
"Good. I think I love you to." They started making out on the couch again when the door started opening.  
  
~*~technically this could be considered suspense.*Author laughs at herself* OMG! If any of you have ever heard of the Friendly Few I'm turning into.ARIENNE.or CHUCK.or KAY.OMG or.JESSE!!!! NO!!!! ~*~ 


End file.
